Starting Over
by lady-knight2
Summary: New Chapter, Finally
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ms. Haydon. 

A/N: Thank you to everybody who has reviewed any of my stuff, I appreciate it!! This is kind of short but I promise it will get better. Warning for you now: IF YOU DISLIKE RHAPSODY/ACHMED PAIRINGS PLEASE DON'T READ THIS!! Anyways, enjoy!

The Lady Cymrian sat down with quill in hand and parchment in front of her. Holding back tears so she would not smudge the ink, she wrote a note to each of the royal houses through out the land proclaiming the death of the Lord Cymrian who had grown tired of life and had asked his wife to help him in becoming one with the elements. She scribbled an extra note on the letter to Ylorc telling Achmed that she would be coming to Ylorc to stay for a while. She laid the letters aside for a servant to send off with avian messengers. She drew forward a new piece of parchment and began to write Ashe's dirge, one that sang of his birth, his life, his pain, and his healing; she wrote a rhapsody. She did not stop the tears from falling this time.

Achmed read his letter and tossed it into the fire. He looked at the waiting Sergeant-Major with an odd light glowing in his eyes mismatched eyes. "It's time."

Grunthor nodded, "Aye sir. He's left 'er then?"

Achmed nodded. "It didn't take as long as I thought. My patience hasn't even worn thin yet. It's a good thing her son went to sea like his great-uncle did. Meridian could have presented some problems. Convincing his mother to stay home instead of coming here."

Grunthor simply nodded again, he had liked Ashe. "We'll be leaving for the funeral tomorrow then?"

"There won't be one. She burned his body. People will send their regrets and life will move on. I doubt she'll want to go Elysian, make sure there is a room in the castle prepared for her," he turned and walked off, his boot heels clicking sharply against the stone floor. Looking over his shoulder at Grunthor, "Tell the Bolg that the First Lady is coming home." With that said the Bolg King left.

Grunthor said nothing but turned and walked off, whistling one of his marching songs.

That night instead of singing her song to the stars, Rhapsody sang Ashe's dirge. The tears falling freely because she knew once she got to Ylorc tears were forbidden. _Once I get to Ylorc and Achmed and Grunthor everything will be okay._ She fell to her knees and held her face in her hands sobbing and rocking back and forth.

Servants watched their Lady out on the porch from inside. Many were moved to tears themselves at the site of her crying and the thought of her running to the vile monster king so she seemed so attached to; many of the servants had wondered at one time or another if the Lady and the Bolg King's friendship was only that, a friendship.

Gwydion, the Duke of Narvane, who had come as soon as he heard the news of the Lord's death, shooed away the servants. He went to his grandmother on the balcony and put his arms around her and helped her stand. He held her as she sobbed against his chest and whispered comforting things.

Rhapsody clung to him as the wracking sobs threatened to bring her to her knees again. The sobs came from her deep with in; painful sobs that tore up through her and made her feel light headed and just amplified the numb empty feeling. "Why did he go? Why did he leave me?"

Gwydion shook his head, "I don't know, Rhapsody, I don't know." _But I know I will never forgive him for making you cry like this._

Gwydion helped Rhapsody inside and to bed. He turned out the light and closed the door. Not until he was in his room did he allow himself to give into the tears that had been threatening to overwhelm him since the death of his godfather. Clutching fistfuls of dark hair that were already peppered with streaks of white he sank to the floor sobbing. He cursed the name of godfather over and over. He whispered through his tears, "The day you die may the Gods take mercy on your soul, Godfather, but keep in mind nobody ever looks favorably upon deserters."

At dawn a single rider sped out of the stables of the castle of the Lord and Lady Cymrian. The rider sped through Bethany and Bethe Corbair. Crossing the Krevensfeild Plain and into the mountains of Ylorc.

Achmed smiled. Rhapsody had crossed into Ylorc.


	2. He Left Me

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ms. Haydon. Only thing I own is the idea for this fic.

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviews. I've got a question though; Achmed has a skin web right? Would his children have skin webs or is it only him? If you can let me know I'd be really appreciative.

Achmed put his feet up on the stool before the fire and listen to the sharp clicking of running boots coming down the hall. Listened to the person outside the door take a few shuttering breaths to regain composure and open the door. Listened to the steady click of the boots, as they made there way toward him in a stately walk. "Hello Rhapsody."

Silence

"Take a seat," Achmed reached over and pulled a chair over for her.

She sat. Silence.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Silence.

"Do you mind if I do?" he asked pouring himself a snifter of brandy.

"He left me, Achmed. You were right, you were always right. He left me. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to grow old, so he had me burn him with star fire. Told me if I truly loved him I'd do it for him."

"Rhapsody, close to one thousand years has past and Ashe wasn't exactly young when you met him. He had to watch himself age and you never grow old. He had to watch his copper hair dull while your hair stayed bright and golden. He had to watch wrinkles form while you're skin stayed smooth and soft. He had to watch his body get old and infirm while you stayed healthy and tone. He simply grew tired of living with the knowledge that one day you would be taking care of him on his death bed, he didn't want to put you through that pain, but in trying to spare you he put you in more pain than you ever thought possible," Rhapsody coughed softly and Achmed knew she was trying not to cry. He reached out his hand and grabbed her hand in his own. He could feel the warmth of her hand through the thin leather gloves. He gently squeezed her hand.

Rhapsody stared down at his hand, "I loved him, Achmed. I still do. It's been a long day. I'm going to go to bed." She stood silently and leaned down and kissed Achmed on the cheek, "Thank you." She squeezed his hand and then let it go.

Achmed stood. "Grunthor and I thought you wouldn't want to sleep in Elysian so we set you up a room close to mine. I'll show you the way."

Rhapsody nodded, "Where is Grunthor?"

"He's on a border check. Should be back tomorrow or the next. He'll be happy to know you made it here safely."

Rhapsody smiled wearily, "I'll be glad to see him too. I've missed you both."

"We've missed you too, Rhapsody." _More than you'll ever know._

Rhapsody laid a gentle hand on Achmed's upper arm, "It means a lot to me that I can just come here to Ylorc, come here to you, and know that there will always be somebody to watch my back."

"Somebody's got to. It's more than obvious you can't take of yourself."

"Thank you anyways."

Achmed walked away form her and sat back down at the fire, "Go to bed. You're tired."

"Good night, Achmed."

Achmed laced his fingers together in front of his face and leaned his lips against the thing leather gloves, thinking. He listed to the steady click of heeled boots grow fainter as the walked away from him, but he knew, the father they walked away the closer they came.

A/N: I need to work on longer chapters!! Anyways, thanks to those who read this far and to those who post, please leave a critique. While it does give me war gushy feelings when the review is "It rocked. Update soon", I'm trying to get better, so any advice helps! Thanks. I'm a horrible speller and I tend to jump from past tense to present to future tense so if anybody notices that kind of stuff please let me know.


	3. Tears Drown the Soul

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ms. Haydon.**

Rhapsody had only come out of her room once, but that had been five days ago to great Grunthor when he came back form border patrols.

"Oi don't like how the Duchess is actin'," Grunthor set down his tankard. "It worries me."

"She's grieving. She'll be fine."

"Oi know, but Oi'd still like ta wring that damn dragon's neck for doin' this ta 'er."

Achmed's fingers played lightly on the hilt of the dagger belted at his waist, "I could think of some more interesting forms of punishment."

Grunthor grinned darkly and raised his tankard, "Oi'll drink ta that." He drained his tankard and set it down with a thump.

Achmed was watching the flames dance weakly and he knew it was because of Rhapsody's depression, "It's time for her to get up."

"And 'ow do you suppose we do that, get 'er out o' bed and shake some sense into 'er?"

"Precisely," Achmed stood and finished off what was left of the wine in his glass. He strode off down a corridor, his footfalls making little noise as the struck against the stone floor.

Grunthor stood and followed Achmed, a bleak look written on his massive face.

Achmed tried to open the door and grew frustrated when it was locked. Instead of wasting time looking for the key in the pouch at his waste he motion for Grunthor, "Kick the door in."

Grunthor raised a huge booted foot and slammed it against the door. He did it again and was rewarded with the sound of splintering wood. He raised his foot a final time and slammed it through the door.

Achmed pushed down what remained of the door and walked into the room. In went to the edge of the bed and stared down at the pathetic lump in the center of the bed. He pulled back the blankets and hauled the rag doll of a figure out of the bed.

Two jade greens eyes stared dully at him from under a curtain of matted golden hair.

"Get dressed. Comb your hair and wash your face. You'll then report to the hospital and provide them with assistance. After you finish there you will come and join Grunthor and me for dinner."

"Let me die, Achmed…"

He shook her roughly by the shoulders, "Would Ashe want you like this? He died to try and spare you pain and you reward him like this? I would have left you to."

The dying embers in Rhapsody's eyes began to smolder with a quiet anger, "Don't presume to know what Gwydion would want." She pulled out of his arms and walked over to the cold water of the wash bin and stuck two fingers in until it began to steam.

Achmed and Grunthor left silently, a look of smug triumph danced in the King's mismatched eyes.

* * *

Achmed looked up as Rhapsody entered the room. She looked better though she was still too pale for his liking. The light green blouse and the pale brown skirt she was wearing reminded him of spring, not that he would voice these musing out loud. He motioned for her to sit in a chair.

She sat silently.

" 'ow ya feelin', Duchess?"

"I'm fine, Grunthor. I wanted to tell you both that I'm leaving tomorrow morning."

"It ain't because of 'im is it," he asked jerking a thumb at Achmed, "Aw, now Duchess, 'e didn't mean anything by it."

Rhapsody shook her head, "No, I'm going to Elynsynos."

Achmed nodded, "Be ready at sunrise. We'll ride then."

Rhapsody's eyes widen slightly, "Who said I wanted anybody to come with me? Plus you need to stay and run the Bolg."

"Grunthor can handle it. It's not safe for you to travel alone. I won't go into the dragon's cave with you, but I will ride with you."

The singer sighed, "I'm not going to win this am I?"

"We ride at dawn."

* * *

After Achmed had checked the horses' a second time he mounted his horse. The sun had just begun to rise when he heard a familiar song. He looked up to see the Singer standing a small rocky ledge singing her morning love song to the sun. A small smiled tugged at the corner of his lips; he loved how the music soothed his skin web, making him feel at ease. He nodded to Grunthor and shouted for Rhapsody to hurry up one he knew she had finished he song.

Rhapsody walked to the horses and swung up into the saddle. She leaned up and kissed Grunthor's cheek.

Grunthor smiled, "'urry up and get to the dragon so ya can 'urry back."

Rhapsody smiled and nodded to Achmed, "Ready."

He kicked his horse gently and rode off.

Rhapsody followed him. "At first I didn't want you to come, but I'm glad you did."

Achmed nodded, "I told you a long time ago that every time you turn around I'll be there. Right now I doubt you'd be in any kind of condition to handle something dangerous if it came up. Out of shape and out of practice."

Most people would have begun to feel there blood boil at this point in any conversation with Achmed. Rhapsody smiled, "Thank you, Achmed. I'll feel better with you watching my back."

He didn't need to respond; sometimes what is not said is heard the clearest.

* * *

It was near sunset on the third day of the second week when Rhapsody felt the forest change into Elynsynos's protected woods. The next day Rhapsody saw the great dragon's cave. She dismounted and handed her horse's reigns to Achmed. "I'll be back soon," she said laying her hand softly on Achmed's arm. She looked up into the mismatched eyes. "You can go home. I'll make it back soon."

He didn't respond.

Rhapsody walked slowly into the mouth of the cave, "Elynsynos?"

The air of the cave became excited and had a static feel to it, "Pretty! I felt you coming,"

Rhapsody walked into the lagoon area slowly. She stared up at the mighty dragon. She couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Elynsynos crooned, picked her up, and laid her gently on a scaled arm. She rocked her gently. "Do not cry, Pretty. Do not cry."

Rhapsody laid her cheek again the immense chest of the dragon, "It hurts Elynsynos. Part of my soul is gone."

A great tear welled in Elynsynos's eye and fell, splashing softly into the lagoon; the dragon knew how she felt. "Do not cry, Pretty. I will sing for you."

* * *

**(A/N: the break bar thing I use is addictive to use…)**

Achmed sighed and leaned against the tree. It had been four days since Rhapsody had gone into the dragon's cave. He was tempted to go in and check on her, but he had heard the old stories of dragon's and their carefully guarded treasure. He would let Rhapsody come out when she was ready. He scratched idly at his chest and looked around the little glen he had set camp up in. That's when he first tasted it, a tinge of salt in the air. _'Impossible,' _he thought, '_There isn't an ocean around here for miles.'_ He stood up straight and walked to the center of the glen and unhooked his cwellan from his back. The small hairs on the nape of his neck stood up straight as another breath of salty air washed over him. He looked around the glen, '_Bloody hrekin. Where is this damned wind coming from?' _He saw a misty form hovering at the edge of his vision. He swung around and fired his cwellan. The figured was already gone. Achmed walked over and pulled the disk from the tree and reloaded the cwellan. An unseen mouth began to whisper in his ear.

'_Not yours…She won't be yours…'_

Achmed's eyes narrowed.

_'She's still mine…A dragon does not give up its treasure so easily…'_

Achmed spun again looking for the source of the words. He heard soft footsteps behind him and whirled bringing the cwellan up for a kill shot.

A warm hand touched his shoulder carefully, "Achmed? Achmed what's wrong?"

Achmed blinked rapidly several times, "Rhapsody?"

"Are you okay? Gods, what happened to the camp? Its in pieces."

Achmed looked around, he couldn't taste the salt on his skin anymore and the voice was gone.

Rhapsody didn't wait for an answer though. She walked about camp tidying things up.

"How are you feeling, Rhapsody?"

"I'm better. It still hurts, but the pain will pass eventually I suppose."

Achmed nodded slightly, "We'll camp here-"

Rhapsody cut him off, "No. We should go ahead and leave now. I would like to get back to Ylorc."

Relief flooded over Achmed, '_The sooner we get out of here the better.'_ He began to help Rhapsody pack away. "So what did the dragon tell you?"

A small smile came over the singer's face, "She sang to me and she told me not to cry because tears only drown the soul in sorrow, but don't bring back the dead."

**A/N: Oh dear…is it just me or does Rhapsody seem a bit OoC, (Achmed a bit too in the one scene with the shoulder shaking and all.)? Honestly, it bothers me that they're OoC, even if it's just a little, because I'm a firm believer in the fact that you should always stay true to the character. I mean, her "soul mate" (yeah….Ashe her soul mate….don't make me laugh) just died but would she act like this? Let me know what you think about Rhapsody. I seem to have a hard time writing her and Grunthor too for some reason and honestly, it bothers me that they're OoC, even if it's just a little, because I'm a firm believer in the fact that you should always stay true to the character (advice is more than welcome and always, feel free to yell at me about grammar and spelling and all that loverly jazz.). Oh yeah…I'm going to be needing background characters to just wander around some so if anybody wants a cameo leave a description.**

**Take care all.**

**Kady**


	4. Dreams and Plans

**Disclaimer: All places and characters belong to Ms. Haydon. **

_He was drowning, drowning in light and warmth. The warmth protected him and shielded him. He could feel the tension in his shoulders melting away. He was safe here. Warm arms encircled his waist and the warm weight of somebody resting their head against his chest soothed him further. A soft melody filled his mind, easing the headache he had had behind his eyes for days. He opened his eyes and found himself looking into twin green flames. _

_A cold force grabbed him from behind and yanked him away from the warmth. He thrashed against the force but it was to no avail. He wanted to drown in the warmth; he wanted to burn away to nothing in the green flames. He twisted around to see what had a hold of him; it was a massive taloned hand. The hand pulled him out of the warmth and into a biting cold breeze. Achmed looked around and say himself suspended by the hand over a sea. A massive jet of water roared up in front of him and the giant gaping maw of a dragon formed in the water. He was thrown headfirst into the jaws of the dragon._

Achmed jolted awake and struggled in his sheets. The silk sheets had wrapped themselves around his face and in the throws of his dream he had hit the counter next to his bed and knocked the pitcher of water over, soaking the sheets around his face. He clawed the sheets off of his face and struggled out of bed. He sat on the floor in his room trying to regain his breath. A breath of warm summer breeze came in through the open window and blew through his soaked hair. _Open window? I closed that window before I went to bed. _He drew in air again and this time he tasted the sweet tang of salt air. _The sea is leagues and leagues away. _He began to grow uneasy and got up quickly. He shut the window and slid the latch in place. He threw a shirt on, slipped a curved knife through his pants belt, and went to go check on Rhapsody. He eased the door open a crack and looked in. A misty figure was leaning over her bed. He threw the door open all the way and ran in, brandishing his knife. The figure disappeared as soon as he stepped in.

"Achmed? Achmed, what in the name of the Gods are you doing?" Rhapsody was sitting up in bed staring at him.

He paused for a moment, "Go back to sleep." He left as silently as a shadow fleeing before the rising sun.

Rhapsody ran her hand through her hair and stared at the spot where the King had been standing a moment before. She laid back down, knowing, sleep was long in coming.

Achmed sank into a hard wooden chair in his room. _The sea. It's always the sea. Water, the source of all my problems. Nothing can hide from unless it's hiding in the water. Why the water now? What is this specter that is plaguing me and why does it smell of the sea? _Questions raced through his mind. He steepled his fingers in front of him and rested his elbows on the arms of his chair. He sighed.

Two Days Later

Rhapsody came up behind Achmed and laid her hand her hand careful on his shoulder, "Achmed?" Her worry increased ten fold when he jumped in surprised. He should have sensed her coming from long away. "What's wrong? You've seem so preoccupied over the past couple days."

Achmed turned and looked at her dully. Dark circles under his eyes disfigured his already twisted features. "Go get Grunthor. I should tell him too. I'll be in my room."

Rhapsody nodded and went off quickly to find the giant Sergeant Major.

Moments later a very worried singer accompanied by an equally worried Grunthor came in to the King's room. Rhapsody went over to Achmed while Grunthor stood by the door.

Achmed scanned the windows quickly and then looked up at his only two friends. He said hoarse, drained voice, "F'dor…I think it's a F'dor."

A hand flew to Rhapsody's mouth in shock while Grunthor folded his arms across his chest and his brow furrowed. Rhapsody lowered her hand slowly, "Achmed…you can't be serious…do you really think….another?"

Grunthor snorted, "One F'dor will die easy as another."

Achmed looked at Grunthor, "We'll need to start…Oh Gods, I don't even know where to start."

Rhapsody took his hands in her and looked into his eyes, "It'll be okay. We can do it again. I'll go to Rhonwyn."

Achmed looked at her, "If there is a F'dor I can't let you go alone."

Grunthor nodded slightly, "I'll stay 'ere…guard th' sleepin' child."

Rhapsody smiled her best for Achmed, "Don't worry. We can go in the morning."

Achmed gave a little sigh, "Yes, we'll go in the morning." Achmed knew by the rapid beating of her heart she was terrified, but her bravery gave him heart. "Go. Pack. We'll leave early"

Rhapsody left at a quick walk.

Grunthor looked at Achmed. He walked over to the mantel over the fireplace and got down to glasses and a bottle of port. He poured two full glasses and forced one of them into Achmed's hand.

Achmed downed it and held his hand out for another.

**A/N: Oh...my…god…I UPDATED! I know it's short but I have it planned out and I will update soon. Yeah yeah, don't give me that look. I will this time. . Cheers. **


	5. The Seer

**Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Ms. Haydon. **

I would like to take a moment to thank everybody who has kept up with this story despite my infrequent updates and random postings of random things. I also would like to apologize to all those people I left random reviews for. I went through an odd spell a couple years ago and left unhelpful and random reviews, the kind I can't stand.

Achmed swung up onto his horse and waited for Rhapsody to mount up on the horse next to him. He turned to Grunthor and nodded, "Double the guard shifts and prepare for the worst."

Grunthor nodded, "The usual, sir." He turned and walked off.

Rhapsody and Achmed kicked their horses into a trot and rode off.

Rhapsody turned to chat with Achmed, but shut her mouth at once when she saw the stony bleakness on his face. She looked off into the distance and prepared herself for a long depressing ride.

The Temple of Rhonwyn

Rhapsody dismounted her horse and tied it to a small hitching post. Achmed dismounted beside her and threw his reins to her. While she tied his horse he went to the two guards standing at the gate. He paused when two long spears crossed in front of him.

"The cost to get in is two pieces of gold. If you want to enter then pay."

Achmed began to reach for his cwellan when a small warm hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Rhapsody looked at the two guards, "I'm here to see the seer Rhonwyn. To bring my condolences to her over the loss of her great nephew and my husband, the former Lord Cymrian."

The guards' faces went blank and then a dark red blush crept across both their faces.

Achmed rolled his eyes and moves the spears out of his way and walked into the temple. Rhapsody followed him quietly.

The blind seer looked up at them from her seat and a broke smile spread over her face. Rhapsody crouched next to the golden skinned woman and folded the woman's hands in her own small ones. "Rhonwyn, I need your help, please."

Rhonwyn blinked and pulled one hand away and to lay it on Rhapsody's face softly.

"Rhonwyn, where is the F'Dor?"

"The is no F'Dor…"

"When what has been attacking us?"

"Attacking who?"

"Achmed and myself."

"What about you?"

Achmed sighed loudly and crossed his arms. He gave Rhapsody a look of thinly veiled annoyance.

Rhapsody gave him a small glare and returned her attention to the mad seer, "Rhonwyn, if there is no F'Dor then what has been attacking Achmed and me?"

The seer broke into a toothy grin, "The elements."

A look of confusion broke of Rhapsody's face. She looked to Achmed for clarification, but found him lost in thought. "Rhonwyn, which of the elements has been attacking Achmed and myself?"

"The Water."

**A/N: WHAT? I've been gone for over a year and it's this short of an update? Well folks, give me a break, I'm getting ready to leave the country and my life has been this massive growing ball of chaos. I'm back though. Do a little dance. **


End file.
